El Príncipe P
by Amaria4565
Summary: El ornitorrinco se detuvo, mirando la pintura, habia algo familiar en ella que lo aterro y comenzo su preocupacion, todo era lejano... Pero ¿Por que lo era? El cientifico estaba dispuesto a saber la verdad detras de aquel marco y su pintura, aun cuando el podria perder la confianza y afecto del agente, la cual habia tomado mucho tiempo conseguir.
1. Capítulo 1: Una visita

El Príncipe P.

Capítulo 1: Una visita.

_(En la tarde…)_

Era un día soleado en Danville, el aire soplo fuertemente llevándose las hojas de los árboles, el ornitorrinco seguía de cerca a su némesis, procurando no perderlo de vista. El científico permanecía distraído mientras miraba curioso a su alrededor.

Ambos llegaron a un lugar, que en realidad era un museo. Heinz entro contento para no darse cuenta que la mujer en la entrada no había dejado pasar al agente.

El hombre de cabello castaño miro a un lado suyo para encontrar que algo le faltaba.

— Disculpe… — Dijo llamando la atención de la mujer.

— ¿No ha visto a un ornitorrinco por aquí? — Pregunto haciendo evidente la preocupación.

Ella indiferente señalo a la calle, donde el ornitorrinco estaba sentado algo triste, Heinz pensó que era porque no lo dejaron pasar, pero era más del que él no se había dado cuenta.

— ¿Perry? — Pregunto Heinz.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? — Pregunto mientras se sentaba a su lado.

El miro a su enemigo, era claro que estaba preocupado por algo, él era un animal y no podía pasar, no había forma de que pasara y eso lo desilusiono.

— No te preocupes, hare algo — Dijo dramáticamente.

_(Dos minutos después…)_

— Oh vamos — Suplico el científico arrodillado.

El ornitorrinco rodo los ojos, esto no era lo que imaginaba.

— No, las reglas son reglas — Dijo seriamente.

— Por favor, es enserio, vamos ¿Dime que no es lindo? — Dijo abrazando al ornitorrinco con una mano.

La mujer miro al animalito, era pequeño, y se veía esponjoso, además había algo en sus ojos que la cautivo.

— Esta bien, pueden pasar los dos — Dijo en voz baja.

— ¿Es enserio? — Pregunto Heinz.

— Si, ahora vallase antes que me arrepienta — Dijo algo molesta.

Ambos entraron rápidamente al edificio y se reunieron con un grupo de personas.

— Bueno, ya estamos todos, vamos a pasar a la nueva exhibición — Dijo una joven.

Todos caminaron detrás de ella, comenzaron a ver varias cosas en las vitrinas, el ornitorrinco caminaba en sus dos patas detrás del científico, miraban maravillados lo que había.

En ese momento, estando distraído, choco con las piernas de su enemigo, todos se detuvieron y se quedaron en silencio para oír a la joven.

— Esta es una de las pinturas de la familia real, y al parecer la última donde aparece el hijo heredero del reino — Dijo mirando el cuadro.

— ¿Como que la última? — Pregunto un chico.

— Bueno, se dice que fueron destruidas, o desaparecieron, nadie sabe que paso — Dijo algo seria.

— ¿Qué paso con el príncipe? — Pregunto una chica.

— Nadie lo sabe, algunos dicen que fue consumido por la oscuridad y sirve a ella, otros que lo mato, pero nadie está seguro — Dijo observando.

Todos se volvieron a encaminar, siguiendo a la chica a otra sección del museo, el ornitorrinco miro al cuadro, y se alejó un poco para poderlo ver mejor.

El cuadro tenia color rojo, negro y blanco, como una vieja foto, miro confundido al joven en el marco, parecía que este lo miraba, después en la mujer que abrazaba a un hombre, abrazando a una bebe, y al príncipe. Claro, una familia.

Pero porque era tan familiar, como si ya los hubiera visto, algo lejano…

El científico regreso a donde habían estado, Perry tenía una capacidad de perderse o él nunca se daba cuenta de lo que hacía y no le prestaba atención.

— Quizá por eso se escapa —Dijo para sí.

En eso vio al agente, mirando concentradamente, a una pintura casi sin color, parecía tan distraído que no oyó su nombre.

— ¿Perry? — Dijo Heinz.

Sin embargo este ya no escuchaba lo que le rodeaba, unas voces venían a su cabeza, aturdiéndolo casi por completo.

El mundo y su entorno dieron vueltas, todo era borroso y distante, en ello vio a un hombre de cabello castaño y de bata blanca.

— ¿Qué te pasa? — Dijo queriéndose acercar.

Pero el ornitorrinco se alejó, y lo miraba molesto, como si ya no lo conociera.

— Ya me estas asustando — Dijo mirando a su némesis.

Su mente se quedó vacía, cerró los ojos y puso sus manos en sus rodillas, su respiración era muy rápida.

— Hey… — Comenzó a decir Doofenshmirtz.

No empezaba cuando el agente se cayó al suelo en un fuerte sonido sordo, el científico tomo al monotrema en sus manos, su desmayo no era normal, y él se aseguraría de saber que lo provoco.

Salió de allí, cubrió a su enemigo con la bata blanca, para cubrirlo de la repentina lluvia que azoto ferozmente a la ciudad de Danville. Perry se recostó, acomodándose en los brazos del hombre, no entendía por qué él era tan lindo.

Camino por las calles, protegiéndose a él y a Perry de la lluvia y el viento, después de varios minutos de estar caminando, llego a su apartamento y recostó al agente en una almohada esponjosa.

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Mire a mi némesis, durmió casi perturbado, se movió en ocasiones con desesperación, se agito violentamente, me dio patadas, golpes, dejo de respirar un momento, pero ahora su respiración era lenta, tranquila y constante._

_Pero no podía confiarme, aún existe un grave riesgo que él pueda pasarle algo peor que lo anterior._

_No le aparte la mirada._

_— ¿Qué fue lo que te paso? — Le pregunte acariciando su pelo._

_Era suave, algo largo, como si no se dejara cortarlo, su rostro, una sonrisa, sus ojos cerrados, respira, tranquilamente._

_— No te preocupes… — Le dije._

_— Descubriré que tiene esa pintura que tanto te preocupa — Prometí lealmente._

_Estaba dispuesto a cualquier cosa, Perry siempre había sido de una vida tranquila, deteniendo mis planes y hacerme compañía, con una familia probablemente, y con alguien que lo detesta en verdad en su casa._

_Él era un agente secreto, un amigo, una mascota, un ornitorrinco, pero creo que hay algo antes de eso, como si él estuviera ocultando algo._

_— Sé que ocultas algo — Comenzó a hablar._

_— ¿Quién eres Perry el ornitorrinco? — Pregunte casi llorando._

_— Ya no te conozco — Susurre._

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

Fin del primer capítulo.


	2. Capítulo 2: El cuadro: Parte 1

El príncipe P.

Capítulo 2: El cuadro: Parte 1.

_(Días mas tarde…)_

El Dr. Doofenshmirtz decidió dejar de hacer planes malvados por unos días, Perry no se sentía bien después de lo que paso en el museo, ya no quería molestarlo más.

Camino por la calle, hasta llegar al museo, se encontró con la misma mujer de hace días, parecía feliz y alegre, y el lugar tenía un anuncio que impacto al médico.

_"Se permiten mascotas"_

Ella sonriente, daba la bienvenida a todos los que entraban al lugar.

— Hola — Saludo el hombre.

— Hola Sr. Doofenshmirtz — Dijo la mujer.

— Disculpe pero ¿Qué sabe del cuadro que está en la sección 7? — Pregunto con seriedad.

Ella miro asegurándose de que nadie la vea, de su chaqueta saco una tarjeta, y jalo al científico a adentro del museo, con cuidado, desactivaron la seguridad y se dirigieron a una gran sala.

— Escuche bien, yo jamás dejaría que alguien que no fuera yo, entrar a este lugar, pero puedo ayudarlo esta vez únicamente — Dijo fríamente.

Ella paso la tarjeta por una abertura y la puerta de gran tamaño se abrió revelando el interior…

El lugar sin duda era grande, lleno de valiosos objetos que el jamás en la vida había visto, cosas ocultas del mundo, el científico miraba a su alrededor asombrado, caminando al mismo tiempo.

Seguía a la mujer, que hace días tenía un carácter frio, pero había algo en el ornitorrinco, que cambio mucho en ella, tal vez fue la mirada o la sonrisa, nunca sabría cual fue…

— Vera, hace años me regalaron esto — Señalo con un dedo lo que había enfrente.

Era una pintura, de un niño, abrazando a un ornitorrinco bebe, el monotrema, tenía ojos azules, pelo café y miraba a opuestas direcciones.

Pero el joven, tenía el cabello de color verde azulado, con unas líneas naranjas muy delgadas, sus ojos estaban entrecerrados, con una sonrisa en la cara, Heinz miro asombrado.

— ¿Si oyó del príncipe que desapareció? — Pregunto en voz baja.

— Si — Heinz respondió.

Lo que más lo confundió, fue la forma en que la pintura miraba, parecía reírse de algo, y la ironía de algo, los ojos, ya los había visto, de color café, que se parecían demasiado a los de su enemigo.

— No la aceptaron como algo de valor, ya que es una copia, según el que me la dio — Dijo sonriendo.

— ¿Quién… Quien te la dio? — Las palabras eran difíciles de pronunciar.

— Fue un hombre, que vive aquí — Le respondió entregándole una nota.

Heinz la tomo, mirando la dirección, el nombre y el teléfono.

_(Horas después…)_

Ya era de noche, le había tomado tiempo llegar allá, estaba algo lejos pero el necesitaba saber la verdad.

La lluvia comenzó a caer, y el aire se volvió frio, estaba algo cansado, a pesar de eso seguía conduciendo, sabía que si descubría algo, tendría que decirle a Perry, pero no había ninguna posibilidad de que supiera donde está.

_(En ese momento…)_

Todos estaban en la parte inferior de la casa, Perry descansaba en una de las camas de sus dueños, él no sabía porque estaba tan cansado, pero era agradable en muchos sentidos.

En eso sonó su reloj y apareció su jefe en la pantalla…

— Agente P ¿Cómo has estado? — Francis pregunto.

El ornitorrinco en cambio lo miro molesto, preguntando que quería en realidad.

— De acuerdo, sigo sin saber cómo lo haces, lo que ocupo es que busques al Dr. Doofenshmirtz — Dijo seriamente.

La cara del ornitorrinco se mantuvo igual.

— Acaban de descubrir que salió de la ciudad y ocupamos que descubras que está haciendo afuera de Danville — Ordeno Francis.

Perry suspiro pesadamente, apenas podía moverse, o abrir los ojos, pero no era nadie para negar una orden.

Así que se levantó débilmente, y se dirigió a su guarida, tomo su aerodeslizador y salió volando, para seguir a su némesis.

_(Ya algo tarde…)_

Heinz finalmente llego al lugar, salió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta, la toco, y espero que alguien abriera, a pesar de que ya era algo tarde.

Después de unos minutos, llego a la casa de gran tamaño, toco el timbre y espero que alguien le abriera y no se enojara por la hora que llego.

En ello la puerta se abrió y apareció un hombre alto, de cabello negro con unas pocas líneas blancas y apenas visibles, usando un traje muy elegante, y con una sonrisa en la cara.

— Pase por favor… Lo esperaba — Dijo el sujeto abriendo más la puerta.

El científico extrañado decidió no cuestionar lo que había dicho y entro en silencio, y la puerta se cerró.

El ornitorrinco se quedó en los arbustos mirando como su enemigo entro a la casa de gran tamaño, varias preguntas invadieron su mente, pero decidió dejarlas para otro momento y dirigió silenciosamente a la residencia para buscar otra forma de entrar.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

Heinz miro alrededor, siguiendo al hombre por los extensos pasillos, observo las pinturas que decoraban la pared, preguntándose a donde iba.

Unos minutos después, llegaron a una gran sala, el hombre se sentó en una gran silla, de apariencia cómoda, este tomo tres tazas y las lleno de té.

— ¿Le parece tomar algo mientras llega su amigo? — Pregunto el sujeto.

Este le acerco una taza con el líquido caliente.

— Gracias… Espere ¿Qué? — Pregunto el científico desconcertado.

De pronto se oyó el ruido de algo rompiéndose lentamente, unos segundos después varios pedazos de vidrio cayeron con una bola de pelo verde azulado.

El hombre de cabello castaño se atraganto y comenzó a toser…

— ¿Perry el ornitorrinco? — Grito aterrado y sorprendido.

Mientras tanto, el sujeto de cabello negro se levantó y se arrodillo enfrente del enemigo de su invitado.

— ¿Un ornitorrinco? Es maravilloso — Dijo encantado.

El agente miro confundido y el científico se quedó desconcertado.

— Creciste mucho, a pesar de que creía que serias más grande — Dijo entre una risa.

— Creo que… subiste de peso — Dijo tocando al monotrema.

Heinz se rio antes de seguir bebiendo el té.

— Y es culpa de él… — Lo señalo con un dedo.

Esta vez, escupió totalmente el té y se quedó aturdido. No podía creer que supiera eso.

— Tienes buena postura, eres fuerte y sano — Lo siguió mirando.

Le quito el sombrero de la cabeza y toco su pelaje. —Bien, aún te gusta largo, y es verde… verde azulado — Esbozo una sonrisa.

— Tienes los ojos de un hermoso café avellana y su sonrisa, estoy seguro más que es magnífica — Aseguro feliz.

— Disculpe, pero él no se ríe, jamás lo ha hecho, sin molestarlo — Dijo Heinz.

— No lo es señor Doofenshmirtz, pero no sonríe por una razón — Seriamente respondió.

— ¿Y cuál es? — Pregunto con sarcasmo en su voz.

— Por favor… levántese — Pidió amablemente.

— ¿Para qué? — Doofenshmirtz pregunto.

— ¡Levántese! — Grito molesto.

Él se levantó rápidamente y Fernando se acercó al monotrema, con una sonrisa malvada hasta un cierto punto.

— Bien, sonríele — Dijo aún sonriente.

El agente se quedó mirando preocupado, cuestionando por qué le pedía eso y que iba a provocar.

— Solo… Hazlo — Le indico cariñosamente.

Perry miro al científico delante de él, con una sonrisa y un brillo ilumino sus ojos, Heinz se quedó con los ojos abiertos, asombrado, antes de caer desmayado al suelo.

Fin del segundo capítulo.


	3. Capítulo 3: El cuadro: Parte 2

El príncipe P.

Capítulo 3: El cuadro: Parte 2.

El ornitorrinco miro asustado a su enemigo en el suelo.

— No lo vuelvas hacer — Dijo Fernando.

Perry se comenzó a debilitar sin razón aparente.

— Debes descansar — Ordeno.

El agente miro diciendo que no a pesar que sabía que tenía razón.

— Estará bien — Trato de convencerlo.

No sabía porque, pero hizo caso, no tenía la fuerza para tratar de discutir lo que ocurrió y se acostó en un suave almohada. Todo se volvió oscuridad.

_(Tiempo después…)_

Perry se levantó algo cansado, miro lo que estaba alrededor de él, estaría en total oscuridad de no ser por esa luz misteriosa, y solo, si no oyera unas voces familiares y cerca.

— ¿Está seguro de que está bien? — Pregunto una voz.

— Cálmese, además yo sé que lo está — Dijo la segunda.

— Si le paso algo… — Dijo de nuevo la primera.

— Ya, está bien, si — Interrumpió la segunda.

El agente oyó lo que decían, mientras eso paso, noto que algo cubrió su cuerpo y le dio la sensación de calor, pero tenía que levantarse, ya que descubrió que discutían sobre él, y de qué pasaría si estaba mal.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— ¿Por qué sigue dormido? — Pregunto preocupado.

— No lo sé — Admitió algo intranquilo.

En eso, apareció un ornitorrinco, apretando contra él una bata, le quedaba grande y esta se arrastró por el suelo. El científico suspiro aliviado y el otro se limitó a sonreír.

— Perry ¿Te sientes bien? — Pregunto Doofenshmirtz.

No pudo responder, cayo de rodillas al suelo, Heinz se levantó rápidamente y lo acostó en sus brazos, se veía agotado, hasta incluso su piel se volvía pálida y fría.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? — Heinz pregunto.

— ¿Qué esperabas? Esta débil y tiene razones — Dijo algo ofendido.

El científico bajo la mirada a su enemigo y trato de hacerlo tomar algo del té caliente de hace ya varios minutos.

_(Una hora más tarde…)_

— Bueno, explíquese — Dijo seriamente.

— Si, el debilitamiento de su _"amigo"_… — Dijo Fernando.

— ¡Que no es mi _amigo_! — Doofenshmirtz se comenzó a enojar.

— Esta bien… — Trato de calmarlo.

Doofenshmirtz se calmó y miro a la figura que se pintó en el cuadro, pero este si rea el original.

— Si tú lo dices… — Se rio después de murmurarlo.

— Se debe a que uso mucha energía y el miedo que provoco que usted se desmayara… Fueron muchas cosas — Continúo Fernando.

— Hay algo que no entiendo aun, por ejemplo como es que su pelo es verde azulado y sus ojos cafés — Admitió Heinz.

— Es porque está vivo — Dijo sin sorprenderse.

— Entonces… una vez en su vida… murió — Se quedó sorprendido.

— Si — Fue la respuesta de Fernando.

_(En ese momento…)_

El agente dormía en un sillón largo, pero no tranquilamente, se empezó a mover desesperado.

_(En la mente de Perry…)_

_Comenzó a caminar, el lugar parecía un castillo, como en los libros que había escuchado, iluminado por pocas luces las cuales brillaron débilmente._

_No veía con claridad, cegado por la inminente oscuridad, ni se podía mirar._

_Siguió caminando, sintiendo la misteriosa sensación de ser observado y de ser seguido, la preocupación y el miedo invadió su mente._

_Una sombra se escurría entre los pasillos, persiguiendo a alguien._

_De pronto choco con una pared, no había salida, la sombra estaba frente a él, le agarro las muñecas y una sonrisa abarco el rostro, obligado a ver los ojos rojos llenos de odio y despreció, intento liberarse desesperado._

_Esta figura oscura sabía algo que el no, quería lo que lo diferenciaba del humano, sonrío._

_— Eres mío Perry el ornitorrinco — Susurro._

_Los ojos de este brillaron de color rojo, llenándolo de horror y claro, también de miedo._

_(Fin de la pesadilla?)_

Fin del tercer capítulo.


	4. Capítulo 4: ¿Pesadilla o Recuerdo?

Perry por siempre.

Capítulo 5: Reacción a la voz.

_(Mientras tanto…)_

_—Te falle Perry el ornitorrinco — Resonó la voz a través de las paredes de la mente del agente._

_Te falle… Te falle… Te falle… Te falle… Continuo la voz._

_— ¡Perry el ornitorrinco! — Grito el hombre aterrado._

_El agente oyó su nombre, por lo que no presto atención, se quedó pensativo un momento hasta que un ruido fuerte sonó aturdiéndolo por completo, y no pudo esquivar al vehículo que venía velozmente hacia él._

_Un golpe en el pecho lo mando a varios metros de distancia, ese dolor, la agonía, no podía moverse como si su cuerpo no obedecía ni escuchaba a su mente._

_— Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien… Todo estará bien… — Dijo una voz dulce._

_Perry abrazaba a una ornitorrinco color azul fuerte, de sus ojos cayo una lágrima, el lugar era iluminado por la luz de una fogata, el pasto se movía con las hojas de los árboles, el aire es fresco y calma el calor del lugar._

_— Si tan solo te lo hubiera dicho — Dijo una voz con debilidad._

_Las palabras que pronuncio fueron escuchadas, Perry se estremeció al oírlas, ya que no podía saber o reconocer de quien era._

_— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto ella._

_— Escuche una voz — Dijo totalmente confundido._

_Ella sonrió._

_— ¿De quién era la voz? — Pregunto ella._

_— No, no se — Se comenzó a desesperar._

_— Cálmate, o morirás más rápido — Dijo la ornitorrinco._

_— ¿Qué? — Exclamo aterrado. _

_Ella le agarro los brazos y lo miro a los ojos._

_— Piensa bien, si no recuerdas quien es te quedaras aquí — Dijo asustada._

_El ornitorrinco se comenzó a aterrar, no recordaba quien era._

_— Perry, la voz que escuchaste es la última oportunidad de que regreses, piensa… piensa Piensa… — Dijo ella soltándolo._

_— Perry ¿Estas bien? — Dijo la misma voz._

_La persona a a que le pertenecía se preocupaba por él._

_— Yo te salvare — Dijo la voz._

_Era capaz de todo por él._

_— Te odio Perry el ornitorrinco — Dijo la voz una vez más._

_Si ya lo conocía pero "¿Quién era?"_

_Su nombre… era algo extraño, en ese momento lo recordó…_

_— ¡Heinz! — Lo tenía._

_(En ese momento…)_

Él se despertó agitado, su cuerpo era frio y húmedo, estaba tan adolorido y agotado, no podía ver donde estaba, había silencio en el aire.

De pronto un ruido metálico sonó y alarmo al agente…

_"¿Qué era?"_

Fin del quinto capítulo.


	5. Capítulo 5: El bosque

El príncipe P.

Capítulo 5: El bosque.

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_"Esto no puede estar pasando" Pensé atemorizado._

_El ya no estaba conmigo, aquí, sus ojos se volvieron azules, trate de contenerme, no era posible, ese pequeño ornitorrinco perdió repentinamente esa aura que lo envolvía y lo protegía, dándole la inocencia._

_— ¿Por qué Perry? — Le dije con dolor._

_No respondió, permaneció con sus ojos entrecerrados._

_Sentí que una lágrima se escapaba de mis ojos. El me miro, estaba… confundido, se puso de pie con cuidado, estaba débil, sus pies pisaron la alfombra de color blanco, acercándose a mí._

_Su mano toco mi cara, apartando mis lágrimas, y sonrió, diciendo que estaba bien y que no me preocupe por él. Pero rápidamente se desvaneció y una expresión normal, sin emoción alguna lo abarco y comenzó a alejarse y salir de nuevo por la puerta._

_(Fin del punto de vista)_

El agente salió de allí dejando a su enemigo confundido.

— ¿Ahora a dónde va? —Pregunto mirando a la puerta.

— Temí que esto pasaría — Dijo Fernando.

— ¿Pasar qué? — Heinz miro cuestionando.

Él no le contesto esta vez, no valía la pena, lo sabría de una manera u otra, y el no deseaba que fuera a través de él.

Tomo de la cadena, la especie de cristal de un brillante color azul, y tomo una pequeña bolsa y unas llaves que colgaban en la pared, se acercó al escritorio, se sentó en la silla y busco dentro de los cajones.

— ¿Qué hace? — Dijo Heinz.

Una vez mas no respondió, y metió un libro dentro de la bolsa, era pequeña, pero entro, y metió varias cosas que le podrían ayudar.

— ¿Dónde está Perry el ornitorrinco? — Doofenshmirtz pregunto.

— Él va a ir a la puerta 0, síguelo — Ordeno Fernando.

— Pero no hay ninguna puerta con ese número — Dijo el científico.

La mirada de Fernando le hizo comprender a que se refería.

— Esta bien, ya entendí — Nuevamente dijo.

El otro lo saco del cuarto como se dirigieron a la puerta, se veía que el monotrema desapareció por la pared. Heinz miro asombrado como se acercaban.

Finalmente llegaron y ambos se miraron.

— Ahora, tienes que ayudarlo — Dijo entregando la bolsa.

— Él está en peligro, tú eres el único que lo puede ayudar — Dijo casi con nostalgia.

— Toma — Le entrego la cadena con el bello cristal.

— ¿A dónde se supone que llevara esto? — Pregunto señalando la pared.

— Averígualo, y casi lo olvido — Dijo buscando en su traje.

— ¿Qué? — Dijo curioso.

— Esto — Le entrego algo en las manos.

Heinz no alcanzo a ver que le dio como alguien lo empujo y desapareció…

_(Mientras tanto…)_

— ¿No han visto a Perry? — Phineas pregunto.

El joven de cabello rojo miro a todos lados, en busca de su mascota, y luego al plato donde yacía la comida del ornitorrinco intacta.

— ¿Qué no estaba contigo? — Candace pregunto con indiferencia.

— Si, pero esta mañana ya no estaba — Suspiro decepcionado.

— Calma Phineas, ya aparecerá — Ferb dijo.

— Creo que sí, de todas formas ellos no hacen mucho — Miro a su hermano sonriendo.

— Ya aparecerá hijo — Dijo Linda.

— Aun así no puede irse tan lejos — Lawrence recordó.

_(En otro lugar más lejano de la imaginación…)_

Doofenshmirtz se despertó aturdido, dándose cuenta que el lugar estaba oscuro, recordó al ornitorrinco, y trato de verlo, pero era simplemente inútil. Decidió no caminar, podría pisarlo y lastimarlo.

Soltó un suspiro de frustración.

— ¿Cómo se supone que lo encontrare? — Se preguntó molesto.

Algo en su mano libero un brillo blanco e ilumino casi todo y noto que estaban en una especie de bosque frondoso. El aire era frio, llevándose las hojas que arrancaba de los árboles.

Miro a una bola de pelo verde azulado descansando en el suelo, respirando lentamente y con una sonrisa.

Se agacho y recogió al ornitorrinco del piso con sus manos y lo arrullo, él se acercó al pecho, intentando oír su corazón latiendo, calmándose visiblemente y sonriendo más cuando se acercó.

El viento soplo con fuerza y se volvía más frio sin ninguna razón, levándose las hojas y levantando el polvo, el pequeño mamífero se estremeció y trataba de acercarse más para evitar el frio.

El científico miro el boso un momento antes de meter una de sus manos en ella y cargar a su enemigo en la otra, su mano sintió algo suave y lo jalo, cuando esta salió revelo que era una manta de color blanco puro y cubrió al ornitorrinco.

— Tranquilo Perry, saldremos de aquí — Dijo Heinz.

Algo acechaba en las sombras de los árboles, esperando el momento preciso para atacar, pero sin duda esperaría, si algo no le gustaba a este misterioso personaje que se escondía esperando a su próxima víctima, eran los humanos allí.

Y para variar sintió que había dos en ese preciso momento…

— ¿Quién eres Perry? — Pregunto Doofenshmirtz.

Sabía que no respondería, ya que estaba dormido y al parecer perdió todo recuerdo de su anterior vida.

Los ojos rojos amenazantes miraron al médico y más al ornitorrinco, se fue, desapareciendo en la oscuridad de aquella noche, dejando que se confiaran y justo en el momento atacar y se fue a esperar la siguiente noche.

Fin del quinto capítulo


	6. Capítulo 6: Ataque: Parte 1

El príncipe P.

Capítulo 6: Ataque: Parte 1.

_(Al día siguiente…)_

Era un hermoso día, a pesar del aire frio, que movió el pasto, agito las hojas de los árboles y los arbustos, llevándose algunas que fueron arrancadas por su fuerza, a pesar de aquello el sol se elevó en el cielo rodeado de algunas de las nubes de un blanco brillante.

El científico dejo descansar a su joven némesis, de todas formas no podía despertarlo y le gustaba verlo dormir y sonreír en sus sueños.

Se alejó para buscar algo de comer y tratar de encontrar algo que le ayudara a decir donde estaban, sabía que tendría que ser un bosque, pero el encontraría una forma de salir de allí, el lugar era muy aterrador de noche, y él no tenía ganas de quedarse mas tiempo…

_(Unas horas antes…)_

_(Punto de vista de Heinz)_

_Al final no podría arriesgarme a andar en la oscuridad con mi enemigo casi inconsciente, era algo acertado que nadie estaba aquí, y ya descubrí el motivo. Deje al ornitorrinco dormido en el suelo._

_No tenía nada de malo, lo cubrí con la manta de color blanco puro, de esponjoso aspecto. Perry sonrió al sentir el calor que le proporciono esta y yo trate de evitar desmayarme en el piso con una sonrisa tonta._

_Después de unos minutos, en cierto sentido perdí la nación del tiempo, iba tan lentamente que ya parecía una eternidad, descubrí que no podía dormir._

_El miedo me invadió, empecé a temer por mi vida…_

_Por la del mundo… Por la de… ¿Perry?_

_Si era extraño, es decir un científico malvado preocupándose por la vida de su enemigo que es un agente secreto, que al parecer no fue un ornitorrinco siempre…_

_"Era raro" Pensé profundamente._

_Su vida dependía de mí, nunca he podido hacer nada en mi vida, no puedo completar uno de mis planes, no puedo hacer que mi hija me ame, y no conseguí que mi matrimonio durara…_

_¿Cuándo se volvió tan difícil mi vida?_

_Si algo mejoro en ella, fue cuando el apareció, Fernando me dijo que por una desconocida razón siempre mantenía viva la esperanza y la confianza en otros seres que no fuera él._

_Toque a Perry, y sentí un sombrero, lo tome y encontré algo en el…_

_Era una hoja doblada muy bien. La desdoble y comencé a leer en mi mente…_

_(La nota…)_

_7 de Agosto del 2007._

_El Dr. Doofenshmirtz ha estado planeando cosas últimamente y siempre fracasa, a pesar de ello, tiene todo mi respeto._

_Piensa y me ha dicho que jamás logra nada, pero no cualquiera puede ser un malvado científico y lograr cosas que el ser humano nunca imagino. Mi vida gira alrededor de él y de mi familia._

_Todos los que me rodean hacen siempre interesante cada día…_

_Y sé que usted encontrara en algún momento esto por saber lo que está en mi sombrero… No pregunte como lo sé, solo lo sé._

_"Perry"_

_(Fin de la nota)_

Heinz se quedó mirando la nota, asombrado que el agente le tuviera respeto, sonrió feliz, sin entender la sensación que le dio alegría ser valorado por alguien.

No fueron sus padres, ni su hermano, ni su ex–esposa, ni su hija. Fue su némesis, siempre estaba con él y se mantuvo allí.

— Gracias Perry el ornitorrinco — Susurro cerca de este.

Le dio un beso suave en la cabeza y se alejó para no despertarlo, aún más feliz de que había hecho esto y él no se despertó, se durmió sin miedo, olvido todo lo que lo rodeo y se quedó dormido profundamente.

Sin embargo… No despertarlo fue imposible, el ornitorrinco se quedó inmóvil, sus ojos estaban abiertos y enfocaron al centro, parpadeo varias veces, solo, para comprobar que no estaba dormido.

Perry se rio, miro al hombre de cabello castaño recostado en el suelo cubierto de pasto, ya se imaginaba que algo así ocurriría…

_(Más tarde… En la tarde del día siguiente…)_

El sol ya se estaba ocultando, Heinz volvió a donde había dejado a Perry, allí estaba despierto, tratando de no parecer sospechoso.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — Pregunto.

Perry asintió tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

— ¿Esta bien? — Dijo el médico.

Él estaba a punto de asentir cuando un ruido capto la atención de ambos, miraron a los arbustos, de ellos brillaron unos ojos de color rojo dentro de las sombras.

Enseguida una especie de oso, de color negro y aspecto horrible apareció y se dirigió al científico, el agente se puso delante de su némesis y le gruño al monstruo.

Este bajo la mirada y vio al monotrema, en ese momento el ornitorrinco se quedó con los ojos abiertos al igual que su boca, los ojos de Perry se volvieron azules…

— ¡Perry! ¡Cuidado! — Grito Doofenshmirtz.

Él lo miro rápidamente, su cara era de preocupación, su respiración se entrecorto y volvió a mirar al "oso". No le dio tiempo de correr y este lo aventó contra un árbol. Heinz se quedó atónito al ver esto.

— Estamos perdidos — Dijo en voz baja.

Fin del sexto capítulo.


End file.
